My Lover
by HighKillerHK
Summary: This is the sequel to Bound By. and the Prequel to My Lover series. Yuuri is late. And i don't mean for his lessons, he has been missing ever since he went to visit his mother. While Wolfram was giving their kids a bath he suddenly shows up, Beaten?
1. Chapter 1

My Lover…

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: I feel so happy… you think I'm the wonderful owner of these wonderful and beautiful characters… cries

Warnings: Rape and angst.

Parings: Yuuri/Wolfram

Summary: This is the Sequel to "Bound By…" If no one likes this then don't read… you have been warned! LOL

Enjoy!

: Wolfram P.O.V. :

I don't know what happened to him. He just appeared in the tub while I was bathing our baby daughter, and Greta. Of course she was in the smaller tub at the end of this bigger one. But when he just floated to the top I placed the chibi in it's little tub bobber (It's the thing that you can put in the tub so the baby won't drown, I can't remember the name of it sorry..)

As soon as I made sure she would be okay, I walked over to him and gasped. His eyes were open but shaking slightly, his cloths were torn and barely on his body, he was beaten, bruised, and cut.

His breathing stopped for a second and he began to sink.

Quickly I grabbed him and told Greta to go get some help. She looked over and saw Yuuri and grabbed this robe that Yuuri must have brought for her from his world. And she ran out and began looking for someone.

I brought him over to where our daughter was and laid him down on the floor, then I began to dress quickly.

"Wol….fram…" He faintly said.

"Yuuri I'm right here." I grabbed his hand and held it. He looked up to me and tears fell from his eyes. "Yuuri what's wrong? What happened to you?"

He couldn't answer, he just grabbed me and cried. "I tried…to…run away…but they….." He couldn't finish.

I held him tighter and one of my older brother's, Conrad, came in. He saw me holding him and quickly knelt down to check him. The baby began crying and I had to get to her but I didn't want to let go of my husband either.

Conrad smiled and took Yuuri as soon as he saw he should. As soon as he was lifted from my arms I picked up our daughter and followed him to our room.

My husband was just going to his world to make sure that his...our…mother was okay and he said he would be right back. But he didn't return. And that was 2 weeks ago!

What could have happened to him?

I looked down at our daughter. The naming ceremony had to be postponed because he didn't return. So now we have to reschedule it for a later time. But now… What are we going to do?

Conrad laid him down on our bed and called in the maids to clean him up as much as they could. I just sat there feeding our daughter.

"Yuuri!" Greta yelled running in fully dressed. "Wolfram what happened to Yuuri? Is he okay? Who could have done this to him?"

I shook my head. "Oh Greta… if only I knew…" hot tears made there way down my cheeks as I sat there watching him.

"Wolfy…" It was my mother who said my name. "It's okay dear. Mommy's here." I hated it whenever she said that but this time I let it pass, and I cried on her shoulder.

Yeah I know what you're thinking too. But you try having the one you loved in this state! He may be a pathetic wimp but I've grown to love him all the same.

Suddenly I heard my brother take a slightly quick intake of breath. And he began to quickly pump his chest.

"Wolfram! Come over here I need your help." He commanded.

I walked over to him and saw that Yuuri's face was turning slightly blue.

"Konrad! What's wrong with him! Is he choking!" I still held the baby, but I knew what Konrad wanted me to do.

I placed the chibi in his arms and began to place my lips on my husbands, and began to breath into his lungs as much as I could. Konrad handed my daughter to my mother, then he began to pump his chest once I took my lips away from Yuuris'. And then I repeated the action several times.

It took a while but soon Yuuri began to choke up water and he rolled over on his side, coughing. That's when I noticed that his eyes where red and puffy. _'Has he been crying? What could have happened to him to make him this way?'_ I asked myself.

"Wolfram… Wolfram!" He lunged himself into my arms and cried. "I'm sorry Wolfram… I…I..I tried to get away sooner but…but…" He began to hold on tighter and I embraced him trying to get him to calm down.

"Yuuri what happened to you? It's okay I'm not angry, just tell me what happened." I gave everyone in the room a look that said 'please leave for a few minutes'. They got the message and left.

After about an hour he calmed down enough to talk.

"Wolfram…I hate having you to see me like this." I raised his head up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Wimp, stop crying. Now tell me what happened, okay. Why were you gone for two weeks?" He took a deep breath and laid his head on my chest.

"I was on my way to get my mom something from the store and…. These thugs grabbed me…" his voice was scratchy. "They threw me into this alleyway and…" He began to shake slightly. "They r…ra…raped me."

My heart stopped. "Wh..What!"

He nodded. "Then the cops started to arrive and they grabbed me and took me to some place. I don't know where. They kept me there as a playtoy." He began to cry again. I rubbed his back telling him it was okay. That I won't let that happen to him again. And I won't.

"Do you want to take a bath?" He looked up at me confused. "So you can wash away all this dirt."

He nodded and mumbled something I couldn't hear what though.

"What?" He bit his lower lip.

"I said would you take one with me. I don't want to be flushed down alone right now." I did something that I only do around him or our daughter's, I smiled.

"Wimp, of course I will. Do you think I would leave you alone anyway?" He smiled a weak smile and began to get up but winced in pain. "What? What is it?"

He looked up at me and looked away. I got the message perfectly clear. I sighed and picked him up even though it was possible that I could be pregnant again. (Before Yuuri left they… well you get the picture! -.-;)

But he doesn't know that yet.

He cuddles up to me quickly as I call for a few maids to bring him a clean pair of cloths for him and me.

Upon entering I notice that there was already new cloths and soap. And sitting beside all that was my mothers perfume! God sometimes I think she wants me to bear at least a hundred kids for her.

I sat Yuuri down and began to undress myself, he just watched me in amusement. Once I was fully undressed I began to carefully undress my husband. He tensed some but calmed down after he was as naked as I was.

I could almost cry at the sight of my husbands beaten body. A complete change from when we had our honeymoon a couple of weeks after the birth of our daughter.

I shook the thought out of my head and began to pick him up and place him in the bath when he lunges at me and kisses me. My state of shock only lasted for a few minutes and I began to kiss back just as eager as he was now kissing me.

**(: OKI! It's going to be a lemon from here on okay guys… so when you see this message again it'll be over..: ) **

Before I could comprehend anything he had me on my back kissing his way down my throat. I moaned.

His tong began lapping at my nipple and I nearly lost it. But it didn't last long cause I stopped him and held him to me. My breathing was not as controlled as I would have liked but I'll deal with it.

"Yuuri are you sure you want to? I mean after what just happened to you." He began licking his way up to my ear, knowing full well that was my hot spot. I moaned louder this time and gasped when he began whispering in my ear seductively.

"Wolf…Please I want you to take away all this filth that I've endured up until now. Please take me!" With that he ground his erection into mine and I nearly screamed.

Oh God! He knows exactly how to give me hard-on. Shit I get one anytime I see him changing into his night cloths! And now…Ahh fuck he's pumping my dick with his hand!

"Ohh..Ahhh..AHHH! Yuuri don't stop! Oh God! YUURI!" I screamed.

"Hmmm… you like that don't you… then this will feel even better." His body shifted down mine and began nipping at the insides of my thigh. Then lower and lower…

"AHHHH! YUURI!" I fell back and withered. I couldn't believe the sensation! His tong was sliding up and down my shaft while he started to deep throat me. He placed his right hand on my waist to keep me from thrusting to hard into his mouth. But…. Oh GOD! He started to suck hard.

Soon enough I spilled my seed into his mouth. My ears began ringing and I couldn't hear anything Yuuri may have said.

I didn't even realize that Yuuri was kissing me until I felt his tong stroking mine telling me what he wanted me to do, with his tong and mouth.

I flipped us both over so I was laying on-top him, straddling his waist. I lowered my head and kissed him hotly. But I soon pulled back, worried.

"Yuuri what is it you want me to do? You want to take me or…" He pressed his figure to my lips and silenced me quickly.

"Wolf… I want to take you but I want you on top okay… I'd love for you to take me but…" he looked away. And I placed my hand on his cheek lifting his head up to look at me.

"Yuuri I love you, wimp. And I'll kill those bastards as soon as I find them." He smiled some and kissed me. I returned it.

The kiss soon turned fiery, hot, and passionate all at once. I almost lost all train of thought. God Yuuri how can you do this to me with just a kiss?

Breaking away I looked into his eyes and saw lust, need, and desire. But also a hint of fear. I began to gently nip at his neck, and moaned when I felt his now lubed figures pressing into my tight entrance.

Once he got three digest's in I was already on the verge of a second orgasm. Lifting myself up quickly I placed him over my entrance and plunged down hard. A little to hard cause a sharp pain shot through my whole body. I whimpered.

"Wolf… careful I don't want you to be in pain." He panted. He had a pained expression on his face, I could tell. But also something else was going on that I had no idea of. That is until he rocked his hips and hit my prostate, making me pant for more and losing all ability to think.

"Yuuri! Harder! Faster!" I moaned, riding him like some whore. I was relieved when he began screaming in bliss as he found his orgasm. I soon followed.

**(: Oki its safe now, and for those who had the guts to read it… was it good! begins begging LOL: )**

I didn't even notice we had both fallen asleep until I heard Guntar banging on the bathroom door yelling something about noises and about the results coming back positive.

Positive? What the hell was he talking about. Then it hit me.

"Yuuri! YUURI!" I began to shake him awake. His eyes opened slowly and once seeing me he quickly grabbed me and held me.

"Wolf… What's wrong Iitoshii?" Yawning, he slowly became aware of what was going on around him. "Why is Guntar screaming "It's positive"?"

Ilooked at him with a serious look inmy eyes. "Yuuri…I'm pregnant again."

Taking one last look atme, Yuuri feel back with a shocked look on his face.

TBC!

Oki I know it sucked but give me a break I just got back from spending a week and a half at my grandmother's and I'm bored out of my freakin' mind here! LOL R&R…… AndI will update asap!


	2. 00 news!

**My Lover**

By: HK LOVES DENY

HK: Must I repeat all that TT

Wolfram: No you do not.

Yuuri: but what if some people don't know all that?

HK: Yuu-chan this is the next chappie ;

Wolfram: She has a point.

Yuuri: Oh yea this is the chapter where we find out that you mmph ;;mouth was covered;;

Wolfram and HK: DON'T SPOIL IT!

HK: BAKA!

Wolfram: WIMP!

Yuuri: ;;can't breath;;

(" ) Oki now on with the story! ( ") 

_The small, yet well built, blonde stroked the growing mound that was the babies growing inside. Oh how said blonde couldn't wait to finnaly see the babies..._

"Papa!" A small yet happy brunette girl clung to the boys side. He smiled down to her and patted her head.

"Well Greta I see you're doing well how is Holan this morning or did Yuuri already take her for breakfast?" Wolfram was now in the middle of his second pregnancy with Yuuri. Oh how he wished he could tell the dark-haired-boy the great news about the pregnancy. He had just returned from his early morning check-up with Giesela Von Christ. The pregnancy was going very well and apparently Giesela was about to become a big sister soon.

"Daddy!" Wolfram looked up and saw his husband walking twards them holding their child with one arm while hugging Greta with the other. He looked up the the blonde and stood up before walking to him and kissing him softly.

"How did the check-up go? Is my lil one okay?" Yuuri rubbed his stomache and he felt a slight kick agaisnt his hand and he pulled away startled. "What was that?" He blushed.

"Wimp that is your sons they seem happy to see you." Yuuri gaped at him.

"Sons! As in more than 1! Twins oh my god Wolf this is great!" Of course Holan was not happy about this as she began to cry.

Sighing Wolfram took her in his arms and began to try and soothe his daughter while Yuuri stuttered apoloiges. "Yuuri, stop stuttering and get her Binky(1)" Yuuri nodded and pulled it out of his pocket placing it in front of the baby girl and she took it in her mouth shutting up instently. They both laughed slightly at this.

"Hey wolf... How are you feeling? Carrying twins must be a strain on you." He remembered their wedding and how weak Wolfram was with just one child.

The queen shrugged. "I'm fine koi, but if you could bring Holan her bottle and me the usual morning dish." He began to walk to the room they both shared and yuuri went to ask the maids for the requested meal.

After a few minutes Yuuri emerged with a bottle of warmed formula and Wolframs dish. He handed his daughter the bottle and took her so the very pregnant blonde could eat.

Wolfram almost devoured his food plate and all. Yuuri cringed wondering how he could eat such a combination. Two slices of bread, chocolate and pickles, with not only scrambled eggs but mayonaise as well. Yuuri felt like he was going to be sick...again.

The queen finished his meal and licked his figures. "Yuuri are you going to be sick again." He gave him a glare. "If my eatig is making you sick then don't watch me." Said king sweatdropped.

"I know but you just look so cute when you eat." A small coo and claps was heard from the small child in Yuuris' arms. "Awww look at you, our lil chibi!" Wolfram wanted so badly to hit the boy upside the head, but their baby daughter always knew how to change the mood. He waddled to them and kissed her on the head. Her green eyes looked up to him in question.

He smiled down and laughed when she started gurgling loudly. While clapping her hands reaching for Wolframs' hair. Wolfram shook his hair at her and pulled his face away, of course Yuuri didn't so she latched onto his pulling for all it was worth. "Ahhh. Owww." Wolfram giggled and untangled his daughters fist from his husbands hair. Said man smiled and sweatdropped.

"I'm still not use to that. No matter how many times she does it." The blonde shook his head and took her into his arms humming a small tune.

"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby,

dream of somewhere far away,

do you remember still,

how i hope you always will,

keep the memory of the day the world was born."

Yuuri smiled, he could always remember that, that was the song Wolfram's mother had taught them. It worked like a charm, soon she was fast asleep. "Just like a small bearbee." Yuuri sweatdropped.

"I was going to say more like an angel." He picked her up and placed her int he crib his mother had given them.

"Yuuri, I also have news to tell you." The dark-haired boy blinked and looked at him. "I'm not the only one pregnant anymore." Yuuri looked confused. "Wimp. Gunter's expecting now."

Needless to say Yuuri fainted.

TBC!

Okay i know this is short but with school back in session your going to have to deal with it for now. And i have other stories that need updated so yea. ; Reveiw please and no flames. They make me either stop on the story or delete it. So please do not flame my story. Nothing good to say then don't say it. Buh Byes! And enjoy any other story I may have written!


End file.
